Seven Deadly Sins
by Marilynn Lake
Summary: "Deadly to a mortal, that spider; yet the Goddesses chose that over us. A deadly spider, chosen over a sentient being like you, Cyn," He continued, looking down at me. "That is why we're here."-Chapter Three. LinkxMidna, OCxOC. Antagonist's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Link...I...See you later," Midna whispered. One single tear worked its way loose of her right eye. This was no ordinary tear-one could see by the way it floated, gravity not affecting it. Midna pushed it gently towards Link and Zelda. Zelda's blue eyes flashed.

But that was not where it floated towards-her true intentions became clear as it floated towards the mirror. Midna would rather give up her loved ones than to put them in danger. She was going to shatter the mirror and escape to the Twilight Realm, ruining my master's plans.

_Do not allow it! _Their words, a command, erupted in my head. I groaned. Why did I always have to fix these things? Ugh.

I threw a knife at the tear, shattering it effectively. Zelda turned her head and looked at me straight in the eye, and, for a minute, had me convinced that she had spotted me. I tensed to run, but she looked back at Midna and glared. "What was that?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was a bug or something," Link said.

"The coin landed on the Light Realm, it seems, today," Midna laughed nervously. Link smiled. He obviously didn't see that she meant to shatter the mirror. _Naive, or stupid?_ I asked myself.

As night fell on the desert, the three warped to Hyrule. I followed shortly after, black hair and black skin melting into the black sky.

The darkness helped hide me. They walked to the entrance to the castle and I hid in the shadows created by the great turrets, towering over Castle Town.

"Will you two need rooms for tonight? I assure you, we have plenty," Zelda offered, gesturing to the castle at large. Her hair was golden in the early moonlight, eyes sparkling. I felt a stab of envy.

"Nah," Link said. "We were going to go on a walk and then go to my house."

"I see. Stay in Castle Town, though. It's still not safe to be out in the fields. I will see you both soon, I suppose," Zelda emphasized both. "Goodnight, and I wish you safe travels."

"See ya, Zelda," Link and Midna laughed when they spoke in union. They waved and walked off. I leaped on top of the stone that encased the door they passed through.

It was fairly easy to jump from pillar to pillar, pausing when I needed to. Midna's orange hair glowed in the darkness. Her eyes did, too, of course. As did mine.

"How long will you stay here? And should I come with you to your palace?"

"I don't know, actually," Midna started. "It's so nice here. But I do have responsibilities in my Realm. I think that it'll be half and half-here sometimes, there sometimes. As for you coming with me...It might be dangerous for you. Remember that vision the Light Spirit showed you? Those were creatures of the Darkness. They still exist-I am simply Shadow, or Twili. But in Darkness, Shadow doesn't live, or Light. They are a danger only to you-we are still 'related', so to speak," Midna said. "But I do need you to come, at least for the first time," She added.

"Alright," Link said. "Wow. That didn't really take long. Okay, you get the futon, I get the floor, I guess," He laughed. "I'm...really glad that it's all over, Midna. I'm so glad you're staying, at least for the time being. When I thought you were dead, I fought just because I knew you would have wanted me to keep trying. And when I saw you on the hill... I wouldn't have cared if you were still an imp. I just wanted you back, more than anything I've ever wanted."

He stood up on his toes to kiss her.

How romantic. _Ugh!_ I thought. It took them forever to get over the stupid, gooey, confessions of love crap. I tuned out, looking at my red fingernails.

They warped, and I didn't bother following. I had writing to practice.

Of course, this was the rough draft. The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood. "Creatures of the darkness" as Midna called them-that was what I was. I was one of the original beings cast away from the Light Realm. Immortality really gets boring.

Gannondorf was one of us, too. He was stupid, though. A disgrace.

My leaders were the actual Origins of the Darkness. When Light was created, Darkness was, too. They lived in harmony, until avaritia-greed-was introduced. The first one to feel greed was the first Hero of Time, too. Just like Link. He even looked like him-until he and his partners were cursed and banished. The Mirror was made. And the Light dwellers chased the remaining Dark out of their world.

Avaritia. The greed that we felt for the Light Spirit's powers. Invidia. The jealousy we felt for that same power. Acedia. The lack of humility to the Goddesses. Superbia. The pride we felt in ourselves, versus the powers that created us. Ira. The wrath we started to unleash with our deadly magic and the wrath we directed towards the Goddesses for stranding us in the Twilight Realm. Luxuria. The luxuries we gave ourselves, instead of bowing to the ones who cursed us.

Gula. The hunger we felt towards power.

The Seven Deadly Sins.

Which is where I got my name-Cyn; actually, Cynthia, but that was my Light name.

The histories of Light and Shadow will be written in blood-the blood of Zelda, Midna, and Link. At least, that's what my "superiors" thought...

The only resistance before I rein over the Realms.

Zelda, Midna, Link, and everyone who gets in my path-including anyone who would not bow to me. _I will not be stopped,_ I thought. I will write the histories. In them will be the lists of names, names of the ones that tried to stop me.

**Author's Note: I know, that was short, but let's consider it a prologue. Reviews are treasured, printed, laminated, taped to the wall in front of my bed, and left there for me to look at in awe every night.**

**By the way, if you want to proof read for this story, PM me-I'm in need, LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love?

Was that what made Midna try to shatter the mirror? The word physically disgusted me. I would have thought that Midna was immune to it-she's still a descendant of my people, who were the foundation of every evil, every flaw and sin; how far apart were the Twili?

Love was, supposedly, just as powerful as greed. Just on the opposite spectrum from it. However, it was hardwired into me not to love, at least, not to love anyone that wouldn't help me to gain something.

Well, why bother thinking about it? It was just another weakness that my enemies showed. Just another thing to take advantage of.

"Cyn?" A voice called. I snapped to attention, looking up from the handwriting practice I had been doing. I then looked down the narrow pathway to see Blade, one of my comrades, walking towards me.

I also realized I had written the entire mental conversation down on the tattered piece of paper that I held. Quickly, I held it up and dropped it as I caught it on fire.

Blade's eyes were solid red; like mine. We had no pupils or irises. We saw the same way that Light Dwellers did, though, because our appearances were just curses. His face was striking, though, with black skin and a strong jaw, but a very soft nose. His eyes were incredibly wide, and I had no problem admitting that I thought of him as attractive. However, that was all I thought of him.

"Cyn, there you are," Blade's smooth voice cut into my thoughts. "I was thinking you might have come here," He continued, his voice flowing and soft. "It's pretty, and that idiot girl is sleeping, for now. Although if you want to stay here, we might need to kill her." His voice turned into a purr.

"No need-I'll be back in Ordon by sunrise," I said evenly. "And she would scream too much. She sees a Hyrule Bass and it's 'oohh! A fish! How exciting!' at the top of her lungs. It's so annoying," I continued, referring to the girl who managed the fishing hole. I sat on the small bridge that went over the "trash" pool, my feet dangling into the dark water.

"That's too bad," Blade smiled. I turned, startled. He had been five feet away, but now was directly behind me. His black, short-sleeved top went barely past his shoulders, but chain-mesh went to his hands. Likewise, his capris were black and continued in mesh to his boots. The metal clinked together as he crouched down behind me to put his lips to my ear. "And I suppose I'm not supposed to join you on your little spy mission, correct?"

"Rules were made to be broken," I stated, swinging my legs up out of the water and leaning back, hands clasped behind my head. Blade propped himself up with one arm, with the other dangling casually off of his knee. His other leg was stretched out, flat on the ground.

"That's so very, very true, Cyn," Blade laughed. "And what will you be doing until sunrise?"

His question puzzled me. Hmm. What would I have been doing? "I don't really know. Although, since you're here, things might be a little more interesting," I lured, smiling coyly. "What would you like to do?"

"Stay with you, of course. But you're in luck-I don't have anything to do. Apparently, you're strong enough to handle this entire realm. I can't even kill anyone this time."

I pondered his flattery. What did he want with me? I knew what I wanted him for, and, of course, that lust was not on my agenda. Although, if I kept him alive, I could let him be a co-leader of some form. Let him discipline those who I kept as slaves, without him knowing that he, too, would be a form of slave...

Hmm. Later, I thought.

I caught a slight movement on my upper thigh. A spider with a red abdomen, almost as far up my leg to get to my shorts, made of tight leather dyed black, invisible against my skin. Everything about my outfit fit closely and was made of leather.

Blade widened his eyes, watching the spider halt on its course up my deep red corset. It drew its legs inward and shuddered, its miniature body rolling onto the wood. He looked to the left and it fell into the water, downing itself. I rolled my eyes. "It's just a spider. Nothing special," I scolded him. Energy wasted on killing a spider-that was so Blade.

"Yet it still is better than us," Blade said softly. "Deadly to a mortal, that spider; yet the Goddesses chose that over us. A deadly spider, chosen over a sentient being like you, Cyn," He continued, looking down at me. "That is why we're here."

"Yes, it is," I agreed, my voice filled with venom. "And that is why I need to get up and get going, I suppose." The sun was beginning to peak up out of the mountains near the fishing hole. "Would you like to come with? I'll warn you, though, no killing today."

"No fun," Blade complained. "Well, I will anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky," He alluded. Somehow, I didn't think he was talking about killing-he looked at me with a glint in his eyes, and I smiled at him.

We used the leftover Twilight portals to warp us to Ordon Spring. "Ugh," I complained. "Twili magic is so nauseating."

Blade laughed and nodded.

"Okay, we need to sit on top of this idiot's roof and watch their every movement for the next week or so," I rambled.

"Is that honestly what they want you to do?"

"Well, close enough. I do get to kill them so they can take this realm...but I'm not sure about that course," I admitted. Blade's eyes lit up as I sat in a limb of the tree.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"And you? Are you going to be led by a leash for the rest of eternity?" I questioned back.

"Well, if you come up with a different idea...no."

"Great. So you'll be my King, then? And I can be your Queen?" I was only half kidding. Blade looked at me for a minute, up and down, and then smirked.

"Yes, m'lady," Blade laughed, casually draping his arm over my shoulder.

Together, we waited for Link and Midna to emerge.

Author's Note: My apologies, spider...ick. That was actually kind of disturbing. Oh, well. By the way, next chapter is Midna's point of view-every two chapters it will be. Kay? Kay. Same as last time, reviews are treasured for all eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up, rubbing my eyes warily. Light was streaming through the windows, and I blinked, eyes still not ready for the massive glare.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Link laughed, his medium voice coming from downstairs somewhere. With it came the smell of eggs and cheese, and a rich smell that I didn't know existed. "Want breakfast?" He called up to me. I felt guilty about taking up the futon, but Link had insisted...Not that I would have minded sharing, but I suppose that might be a little early.

"Yes, please. And what is that awesome smell?" I asked, standing up. I clasped my hair, letting it drape to my waist. My hood was tangled in my crown-I carefully extracted the two and put my crown back on.

I climbed down the ladder to find Link cooking on his old stove, a yellow-mass on a black pan. "What...is that?"

"Cucco and cheese omelet," He said, turning around. His eyes were bright, and he was in his old farm shorts, with no shirt on. I smiled at him, and his eyes warmed.

"Oh. Is this going to make me have that stupid rash again?" I asked, laughing. I remembered the time when Link had taken sword in hand and cut out a piece of meat from a giant boar; however good it tasted, my imp-like body started to get itchy, and I had a fever for a couple hours.

"No, I doubt it. This is Ordon food," Link smiled. He split the omelet in half and we sat at his decrepit table.

"Not bad, farm boy," I said. The food was great. "What will we be doing today?"

"Well, since we can't go off and kill bad guys...hmm. I guess I could introduce you to the villagers, and they'd want to see me, anyways. Do you mind? Small town life for a day?" Link replied. He set his fork down on his plate and leaned back in his chair.

"Um, Link, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of blue."

Link started to laugh, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot!" He joked. "Nah, I'll tell 'em you're a Zora. No one'll know the difference."

"If they ask. Oh, and does this mean I get to herd the goats with you?" I asked, winking at him. That had always mystified me-why in all Hyrule would someone herd goats?

"Whatever you like. But I'm warning you-your worst nightmare lies in this village..." Link trailed off. "Be nice, please."

"Ilia, right?" I guessed. He was right. I had spent hours when Link and I first banded together imitating her.

"What's so special about her anyway? She likes your freaking horse, not you, dog boy. 'Link, don't do anything out of your league' she says. As in, 'don't hurt my horsey!'" I teased Link in an annoying falsetto, leaning over on his back, pulling back his ear.

Link growled at me and leaped at some Keese on Hyrule Castle's roof. I nearly fell off of his back, and I laughed. "Be nice!"

"Yes. She's still my best friend-" Link started.

"-Your horse's best friend," I corrected.

"Whatever you say. Just be nice, okay?" Link asked.

"When am I not nice?" I asked, smiling coyly.

Link snorted and took our plates, putting them on the counter for later. "Let's go, then," he said. He took my hand and we jumped down off the raised platform together. It was around the time that Fado used to come and get Link.

Epona snorted, and Link untied her from the narrow post by his house. He led her by her bridle-she walked slowly with us, and Link never removed his hand from mine.

The village hadn't changed at all. Rusl stood by the stream, showing Colin some basic sword moves. The second Colin looked up, he yelled, "Link! Link's back, everyone!" And he ran up to Link, giving him a hug.

It was really cute, actually, watching Link play big brother to all these kids. Beth and Malo and Talo all hurried up to him, talking about how they got their own slingshots or bows or swords.

After they scurried off, the adults came forward. "Link! It's good to see you! I thought you might be off for a little longer, but I'm glad you've arrived early. And who is this?" Rusl asked, patting Link on the back with a smile on his face. He had a very rectangular jaw and nose. I wondered, absently, where he was from.

"This is Midna," Link said. "Midna, this is Rusl." As if I didn't know already.

"Good to meet you, Midna," Rusl said, smiling at me. He was an easygoing fellow, not caring that I looked strange, to say the least.

Next came Uli, and her new baby, Aiden. He was tucked under blankets at all times, in his mother's arms. He only gazed up at the faces that surrounded him in wonder.

Everyone else blended in and out. "Good to meet you, how are you Link, where were you, we missed you, can't wait for the festival."

The Ordon Festival was coming up in two days, Link explained. "We all gather our crops and make food. And other Hylians come here, too. It's a big thing," Link said.

"What crops?"

"Behind the Ranch, there's a big hill. We set up a ladder and, behind the hill, there is this huge field. We plant pumpkins, carrots, cabbage, broccoli, cilantro, lettuce, turnips, and peas. Lots of stuff. And the entire village goes out and hunts. Wild cuccos, boars, and if we have a good year, Keese. They're great."

I wondered about how traversable the Ordon Mountains were. Could we reach the oceans? The Great Seas? How amazing. I had never seen the beach-just heard about it in faint legends, of the tropical islands that inhabit the ocean.

Hmm.

After everyone went back to their harvesting, one last person came for Link.

"Oh, Goddesses, I slept in! I can't believe I didn't get to welcome you home yet! I'm sorry!" Ilia ran up to Link and embraced him tightly.

"It's okay, Ilia."

"I missed you! After I got my memory back I've been going crazy! Oh, and who's this?"

I struggled to keep the sarcasm away. Oh, the one Link was holding hands with before you came up and tried to play Red Rover. "I'm Midna."

"Nice to meet you, Midna," Ilia said. "Link, I made you something!"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yep!" She said. Ilia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flute. It was white-made out of bone, I assumed-and had hand-painted designs on it.

"Wow, Ilia, thanks," Link said.

Reluctantly, I followed on one side of Link, holding his hand. And Ilia did the same. Just friends...just friends, I chanted to myself. Because, you know, friends always slaved over presents for each other and held hands.

That night, Link and I fell asleep together on the couch, side by side. I smiled to myself, and the happy ending I had always wanted came to me.

But I dreamt of shattered glass.

Author's Note: Chapter three; done. Yay. Reviews, pretty please? I'm looking at my stats for this story, and out of like twenty people, ONE reviewed. If nothing else, say 'hi.' :)


End file.
